Forever Night
by Midnight-child185
Summary: Is it acceptable to have all you ever wanted then not want it when it's there' This is the story of Marcus, an Ancient who rules the vampire world along with the Volturi but even ancients have a past. Who is Didyme? and just what did she mean to Marcus?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It seemed, though I had never thought about it before now, a perfect night to die. A full moon hung low in the night sky and I knew that if it was ever to be it would be now. They had promised me that immortality was perfection, everything I would ever want, so what I am doing is, I suppose selfish. Is it acceptable to have everything you ever wanted then not want it once it was there? To give up the thing that most would kill for? They could have it for all I cared, I didn't want it or need it, and it was nothing to me. Once again I raised my eyes to the sky. Dawn was hours away and I had all the time in the world…

I hadn't thought about it for years, about how I got here, about becoming Marcus. I guess I just took it all for granted in the end. In general 'changing' is a very unpleasant memory to reflect on and as we have no privacy forgetting our human memories is really in best interest. By 'no privacy, I mean Aro. Most clans when they meet him think he's just a sweet vampire with no ulterior motive… I chuckled darkly to myself at that thought. Aro without an ulterior motive? I'd never seen it, and I'd been around him almost two million years. I don't count, it's tedious and I hate things that are useless and take up time. I'm not even sure why, it's not like I don't have time to spare, I barely do anything down here. Running the Volturi is more Aro's calling and don't get me started on Caius, I did mention hating things that wasted time. I stretched leaning back in the chair that was the only item of furniture in my 'bedroom'. I didn't see a point in lavish furnishings I just wouldn't use. The only other thing besides the chair and myself was a huge pile of books that took up the entire left wall. I love reading. It's the only thing I seem to do besides what Carlisle liked to call moping, I call it keeping my peace in my personal space, a bit long winded maybe but I've never really cared for the opinions of others. Someone knocked at my door dragging my thoughts away from my books. This had better be good…

'Enter.'

The door opened silently on well-oiled hinges, I hate things that make stupid noises, and this includes all things that come out of the mouths of others before they've thought about it. A small-cloaked figure skulked through the doorway and stared at me.

'Yes?'

'Aro sent me to…'

Impatient now I replied, 'Yes Alec, if you're here then Aro must have sent you, no-one else talks to you.'

A little harsh maybe but then I hated the thing.

He cleared his throat and began again, 'To ask if you would come and meet the new vampires.'

New vampires? Come to think of it Caius had mentioned that in his latest, and as of yet longest, moan.

'Yes, tell Aro I'll be right there.'

Alec nodded and bowed his way backwards out of the door. Well at least he knew whom to respect, I wasn't Aro, and I would kill him if I got the chance, or found the mental capacity. It just seemed such a waste of energy…

Why did this whole ceremony take so long? I tried hard to be interested at the beginning but there's a line that Aro has stomped on, squashed flat, had his minions attack and then spat out. I just hate formalities, they're useless. Still I sat up straight, and watched with as much polite contempt as I could muster, grinding my teeth so hard they should have turned to dust. Aro nudged me with his elbow.

'Now there old friend, no need to be tense.'

Tense? I'd show him tense.

'Aro, there is no point to this. Can't you see that every vampire of the Volturi is bored with this whole charade?

Aro just laughed.

'You're so dismal all the time, lighten up Marcus.'

I hate that man.

The induction progressed slowly and I could feel my sanity being ripped from my mind as the seconds ticked by. I had almost given up hope of ever being saved but then, late as usual Afton came running in waving his arms around. Afton is probably one of the most undignified vampires I have ever had the pleasure to meet yet I quite like him as far as liking people go, and he had a habit of ruining Aro's precious gatherings. Aro smiled at the young vampire but I could tell he was furious.

'Calm yourself Afton. Here take my hand, what is it that you wish to tell me?'

I watched, slightly interested now, as Afton grasped the offered hand and stood still as Aro processed the images.

'Do you see them?' Afton spoke with a strained voice.

'Yes' Aro replied, his silky voice dark, 'I see them.'

Caius, angry at not being included snarled. 'Who, Aro who do you see?'

'Two female vampires coming this way.'

'What do they want?'

'Peace Caius, anger will get you nowhere.' He thought for a moment then spoke again, 'Dear ones, we have no need to panic, these newcomers pose no threat though they would want us to believe so. It seems we will have to deal with them directly as they plan to expose all of out kind to the humans, who are not ready to receive the news that Gods walk the Earth with them. Do not fret, all is well and will be over with before the sun rises three days from now.'

I sighed. His speeches were always long winded and pretty yet he never did anything himself he always sent someone else to do the dirty work.

'Marcus.'

He turned to me his face a picture of innocence.

'No Aro, I will have nothing to do with this.'

'Not even talking to them for me?'

'Not even that.'

I have a gift, although I hardly use it, and Aro is forever trying to make me help him using it. I can control another beings body using my mind. I get inside their heads and tell their brain what to do and they can only follow my instructions. Aro thinks my gift is marvellous, personally I don't really think much of it.

'Marcus, please, see reason. If you help there would be no reason for them to argue and also no need to fight.'

That hit home.

'Alright, but you have to bring them to me, I refuse to go to them.'

'There's no need brother, they're coming here after all.'

It had been a mistake to agree. I knew even as I said I would help, I knew it was a mistake. I sighed again, letting my shoulders slouch forwards. I only did this when I was alone, it gave a bad impression and I had a reputation as an ancient to uphold, but everyone needed time to just be normal, whatever that was. I could hear the hum of voices in the Venetian streets, humans going about their daily lives in the sun. I used to wonder why they never found something wrong with beings wearing capes when it was clear they were not needed. Humans just don't pay attention. I let my hearing drift a little, searching for the sound of footsteps too light to be human and a foreign scent to match. I hadn't heard anything yet.

Still time, I told myself quietly.

I talk to myself a lot. I'm not even sure why I do it, I just do. It makes the silence more bearable, I think I started during my transformation from human to vampire but whenever it started, it never stopped.

Entirely lost in my thoughts it came as a shock to be called back by the sound of light footsteps about a mile from the place I was standing. I shifted my weight cautiously. Looked like I'll have to get them, they knew someone would be around and they were staying clear of anything suspicious. Oh how I hate effort.


	2. Chapter 2

I could see them now. Two female vampires. One had short bobbed black hair and the other had long hair that looked like quicksilver in the shade and they smelt of pine. I stayed hidden, watching, waiting for their next move. The black haired one tilted her face to the sky and sniffed the air delicately. She was looking for me. I closed my eyes…

'Follow me'

Both their heads snapped round and I felt their eyes on me. I had told them where I was but they couldn't do anything about it. Slowly I began my walk back to the Volturi, taking care to keep to the shadows so the women would too.

Aro was waiting for me when I returned.

'Ah Marcus, you came back, I was afraid you would stay away.'

'It was tempting.'

He laughed as if he enjoyed being spoken to like that. Aro hated disobedience almost as much as I hated him. We stared at each other for a moment, our eyes locked and as usual not understanding the other. I could feel the women glaring at me but unable to move by themselves yet. I was fed up.

'I'm going downstairs.' As if I needed an excuse to leave Aro.

The minute I retracted my power the black haired woman leapt forward and crashed gracelessly into the floor. I turned on her.

'I'm leaving. I don't want to fight you; it would be a waste of my energy. If you want to hit someone that badly hit him.' I gestured vaguely at Aro 'You'd be doing me a favour.'

This was the longest thing I'd said in a very long time. Aro stared at me. I turned my back on them all when the blonde haired woman spoke.

'Then why are you here? It seems pretty pointless don't you think? Do you even think for yourself or is even that beyond you? You're just the Volturi's dog, doing their bidding so the ancients don't get their hands dirty!'

Aro snickered.

Without turning round I replied in my normal flat tone.

'I am Marcus, one of the three Volturi ancients.'

'I'm Didyme and…' she started.

'I don't care.'

With that I walked off back to the peace and quiet of my room…

**Authors Note: Wow I've written a second chapter. It's quite a bit shorter than the first but I think it's quite good… Well that's Didyme introduced now lets see what Genko-Bree (my muse) and I can come up with. Hope you're enjoying the story so far ^^**

**Katie **


	3. Chapter 3

All I wanted was a place I could go to get away from the noise of the Volturi but it seemed not even my room was going to save me from that this time. Screams echoed down the halls and tunnels that would make any newer vampire cringe but I knew these sounds. Torture. The two female vampires I had brought back for Aro were tasting his pleasant hospitality.

I waited for a full half hour trying to block out the screaming and howling before I could take it no longer. Angry I flew out of my room and towards Aro's 'guest room'. The door banged open to reveal Jane grinning as she stood over the two women. As I entered she turned her head and leapt back hissing like a cat defending it prey.

'Leave Jane.'

My voice was deadly calm. I never shouted, not if I could help it. She scanned my quickly with her huge red eyes and bared her fangs. Now I'm not in love with the brat like Aro and I don't get angry at small things like Caius but obvious displays of disobedience like this make my blood boil.

'Aro said I have to…'

I didn't let her finish her sentence. Instead she went limp and her jaw locked. Her furious eyes told me she knew exactly what I was doing.

'Yes I am using my abilities. You should be thankful I don't slam your disobedient head into the wall.'

I flung her out the room and slammed the door shut after her. Sighing I walked to one of the chairs, far to glamorous for such a room, and sat down.

The silver haired woman was staring at me, blood trickling out the side of her mouth. She was covered in sweat and her hair was matted from where she had been writhing on the floor. Her black haired friend was unconscious.

'Why did you stop her? Why are you helping us?'

Oh how wrong she was. I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought.

'You're laughing at me!' She hissed 'What's so funny dog?'

'I 'helped' you, as you so stupidly put it, because your screaming was interfering with my silence.'

Her eyes narrowed and she spat on the floor.

'You disgusting excuse for a vampire! Your whole existence is a disgrace!'

I looked at her properly for the first time since seeing her. She was beautiful, even as vampires go, and her anger only made her more so. I dropped my guard completely and looked at the wall, my eyes scanning the cracks in the brick.

'Isn't the fact any of us exist a disgrace?'

I heard as she sucked in a breath.

'What do you mean?'

I stood and walked to the door.

'Aro will be here any minute. Try not to make so much noise this time.'


End file.
